


借火（下）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	借火（下）

【11】

宴会那天，Sutee来得迟了些，Plan跟Perth一同到的宴厅。

Lina是他们公司的前辈，也是Plan和Perth的表演老师，表演上的奖项几乎拿了个遍，凡是公司有心培养的艺人，都会在Lina手下上课培训。

Plan曾经也是其中之一，可是后来他被这个世界隔离开外，变成了现在这样一个只能去给不知名小店站台的十八线。

经历过了无望的等待，合约到期以后Plan本想开个店不再继续留在这潭浑水里混日子，不曾想那场走秀他又遇到了Mean。

进了宴厅，他和Perth先去跟Lina打招呼，Perth还在上着Lina的课，Plan却跟她快两年没见面了，她握着Plan的手腕直说可惜，说Plan有天分多培养一下肯定能成为好演员。说着说着她就问起了Plan为什么不再来上课，旁边Perth的笑容都凝固了，Plan只好圆场说是自己的私人问题。这样说Lina也不便多问，最后拉着他们合了影。

和善的姐姐分享了她最爱吃的点心，正说着点心如何唇齿留香的时候，宴会的贵宾终于踏入了富丽堂皇的大厅。

Plan抬起头兴致怏怏地看了一眼，随后又专心致志地吃着Lina递来的点心。前一晚还搂着他睡觉的人，现在正被别人挽着走进会场。

绅士的男人，优雅的女伴，任谁看这都是大厅里最养眼的一对。

“真的好吃。”他又拿了一块递给同样投注了目光的Perth。

Perth回过神来尝了尝，眼睛都亮起来：“好吃。”

Lina离开他们笑着迎了上去。

Mean今天穿了一件白色西装，高贵圣洁得像个王子，而他身边的女伴、他的未婚妻穿着白色鱼尾裙，把高挑匀称的身材印衬的刚刚好。

Plan又吃了一块点心，像是要去填补身体里缺掉的某一块东西。

发烧留下的咳嗽还没好，也可能是点心有些干了，他被呛了一下，Perth赶紧递了一杯酒给他。

Sutee没多久就过来要把Perth带走，说那边是哪个导演哪个制片人让Perth跟他一起去认识一下，Perth还恋恋不舍地握着半块点心，被Plan夺过来塞进嘴里并且毫不留情地推了他一把叫他快去。

拿了三块点心跑到一边的沙发上坐着，效果极佳的音响能让舒缓的音乐毫不刻意地流入耳朵，另一边的Mean和Maria几乎没有停下来的空闲，没多久两个人就被拱去大厅中央跳舞。

女孩的舞步轻盈，随着音乐裙摆蝴蝶似的飞扬起来。

Plan并不会跳舞，尽管刚进公司的时候有被安排上过课，但那几节课对他硬邦邦的身体根本做不了任何改变。

也许是为这种场合做足了准备，Mean跳得很好，他像一棵挺拔的树承载着女孩的依托，跟他们一同跳舞的几对伴侣也仿佛黯然失色。

他们站在那里就是天生要接受祝福的，而他是见不得人的宠物。

他承认自己在决定了掌握好分寸后又起了小私心，不然他不会选这样一套蓝色条纹西装。Mean会因为蓝色而回头看看他吗？他不知道答案，但他想如果Mean今晚看了他，他就会在夜宵里多加两片火腿，Plan就一刻不停地给自己制造期盼，把毫不相关的两个事物对等，这样失望的时候他就能劝慰自己不过是少吃了两片火腿。

用小叉子戳了戳软软糯糯的点心，他转移了视线想让自己的不知不觉就被捏起褶皱的心脏变得平整一点，眼前来往的人群似乎在他眼中模糊成虚像，这样无聊的场合让他口中的点心都变得索然无味。

Lina跟着Perth和Sutee去了导演那边，没多久Ken哥也带着一个男孩聚了过来，大概是刚签约的新人，看起来也就十七八岁，跟他当时差不多的年纪。

三三两两交谈的人和他隔着一道厚重的墙，他好像在另一个世界安静看着其中不知疲倦的觥筹交错。将空碟子递给走过来的服务生，他拿出手机开始无聊地刷着社交平台上的新闻，瘦瘦小小的快要被沙发靠背挡得严严实实，以致于Mean的在人群中找了好几圈才找到他。

身边来来往往的人叫他不得不去应付，因此他还没能来得及去跟Plan说上几句话。这个说着自己多么想红的人在这种有着大把机会的场合却甘心只坐在沙发上玩手机，Mean都有些着急了，还想介绍些人给他认识。同Maria交代了几句，他打算带Plan去楼上的休息室说说话。其实也不是多久没见，可他心里对Plan念得紧，见到这人在自己眼前就无法克制住自己想要去触碰的欲望。

正要走向Plan的时候，宴厅的灯光却突然暗了下来。Lina拿着话筒匆匆走上小舞台。

“我的生日可不想那么无聊，我们玩点有意思好吗？”

人们的视线统统聚焦在了她的身上。

“一会儿，我会叫人把大厅里的灯全部关掉，我们凭感觉找舞伴怎么样？愿意参加的呢就到中央舞厅，想要休息一下的话就去沙发那边，”她兴奋地举起酒杯，“有人愿意陪我玩吗？”

听完了她的话，Mean自然是没有兴趣，他现在只想一心地去找他的小野猫，等他将眼神重新投注在沙发上的时候，他慌张地发现，Plan不见了。

无措地在四周看了看，却连人影都找不见，灯光刹那间熄灭，周遭陷入了沉沉的黑暗。人群躁动着、嘈杂着，一时间他也跟着乱了套。他摸索着想要逃离，却又不知不觉地被挤到了深处。人们都在凭借着感觉寻找自己的另一半，他听到两个女孩握到彼此的手时发出了无奈的笑声。

除了模糊的黑影他什么也看不到，就像三年前一样。

下一秒一个带着温度的身体贴上来，双臂缠上了他的腰。

眼前是一个熟悉的轮廓，他试探地叫了声：“Plan？”

可是他并没有等来回答，取而代之的是覆盖在嘴唇上微凉湿润的触感。

清甜的苹果味，那样清爽的味道和混乱的黑暗仿佛将他带上时光机回到了三年前的那个夜晚。他尝到苹果的夜晚。

剥夺了视觉后的其他感官的作用正在无限放大，他忽然用力搂紧了那人的腰，手指都要陷进腰间柔嫩的皮肉中。他记得自己三年前这样做时听到了那人不适的轻喘，现在也是同样。另一只手向上沿着骨感的肩胛摸到了后颈，那颗痣在他掌心的触感无比清晰，他甚至感受到那人的身体正在敏感地颤抖。

是Plan，他是Plan。

“我趁乱偷吻的，他可能现在也不知道是我。”

采访里Plan说的话在脑海浮现，他像是从重重的迷雾中忽然看见了一层光亮，长久的渴望让他身体和心脏同时兴奋地震颤起来。

不由自主地加大吮吻的力气，他们吻得好深，他们等得好久。三年前未能完满的一切终于找到了连接的绳索。

“大家找到舞伴了吗？”

然而这句话落下后那搭在腰上的手却渐渐松弛，紧贴的嘴唇也随之分离。

“我要开灯喽!”

温软的手指划过他的手掌，最后只剩下了一丝余温，Mean还没来得及握紧，那熟悉又遥远的触觉便连同回忆匆匆走远。

富丽的大厅重新被亮光填满，几乎每个人身边都有了属于自己的伴侣，可是Mean的身边却空空荡荡。

【12】

“怎么不下去玩儿啊Ken哥。”

宁静的休息室多了一位闯入者，Ken挂掉电话，面色不善地看着没有敲门就走进来的Plan。

“做什么？”

Plan倚靠在门上，对他笑了笑：“昨晚的照片Ken哥收到了吧。”“

听了这话，Ken却并不感到意外，放下手机在沙发上找了个舒服的姿势，以一种目睹猎物挣扎的姿态好整以暇地看着Plan。

“Ken哥要怎么利用这些照片？”Plan缓缓地走近他，坐在他对面的沙发上，“是寄给他的父亲还是交给HW娱乐让他们尽情发挥？”

Ken没说话，嘴角的笑容却轻蔑：“来求我？”

“你想整我有的是方法，何必要跟他扯上关系。”Plan说，“照片最好毁掉，Ken哥。”

酒杯在桌子上轻扣发出声响，Ken脸上的笑容渐渐隐去了：“这就是你求人的态度？”

“我没有在求你。”Plan说。

Mean在宴会结束前就再没见过Plan，出门正想着给Plan打个电话，手机却突然响了起来。来电显示是Nook，他还有些失望。

Nook在怪他把Plan的事一直瞒到现在，所以说话还有点怨气：“Mean大少爷安排的事已经做好了，我们在Ken那边的人说他最近的确在安排HW娱乐写你跟Plan的事，说好的今晚会给照片但是不久前Ken刚跟他们说取消了。”

“取消了？”Mean有些吃惊，随后紧紧皱起眉，下意识地转着食指的戒指“难道他还有别的想法？”

“应该不是，”Nook说，“Ken也许是被威胁了，在车里发了火还说什么要出气。”

这件事非常奇怪，除了他还会有谁这么在意被偷拍的照片。

Mean的脑袋里突然闪过一个念头，伴随着昨天晚上他要扶Plan上楼时Plan的反常，这个念头愈演愈烈。

可如果真的是Plan的话，他又会用什么筹码来迫使Ken妥协呢？

“Mean，我知道你在想什么。”Nook打破了他的沉默，“出于对你的考虑，我调查了他，值得跟你汇报的有三点。”

“第一，他刚毕业就被Ken签去了，最开始是有培养过的，两部戏反响都不错，可是不知道为什么，后来他被雪藏了。”

“第二，你出国的前一天去酒吧和朋友聚会，Ken和他也在，Ken为他出道一周年庆祝。”

“第三，那天晚上Ken在酒吧周边的酒店里有过开房记录。三天后，Plan以寻找失物为由查看了这晚的监控。”

“不记得了吗？Ken哥，监控记录都没有帮你想起来？”Plan看着面前脸色越发阴沉的男人，冷漠地收回了手机。

“你这是找死!”男人“噌”地一下站起来，“用这件事咬我，你也别想在圈子里混下去！”

房间内的空气仿佛随着Ken陡然升高的音量凝固出一颗一颗窒息的颗粒物。

Plan却像习惯了这种压迫感似的平静，“我是Ken哥的艺人，Ken哥对我不满想怎么样都无所谓，但扯上他就不行。”说着，Plan抬起头，露出一个单纯无害的笑容，“反正怎么样都是死，拉Ken哥一把，我也不亏。”

“业内一号娱乐公司的老板性侵男艺人这种丑事摆在台面上会给公司带来什么，Ken哥不会不清楚吧。”

踏入十八岁未来的那一天，一杯酒让Plan陷落成奄奄一息的玩具，脑海中只余下了模糊的光影，而支撑他走下去的却是唇齿间涌动的苹果甜香，以及划过手心的Mean的衣角。

吻与痛都发生在同一天，这是多么残忍的一件事。他想忘掉，又必须记得。

西装下摆被抓皱了。

Nook的话像下坠的石块一般砸落下来，每一句都把Mean的思绪砸向黑洞洞的深渊。他一遍一遍地回想那一晚，企图从记忆中找到蛛丝马迹继而推翻足以叫他崩溃的猜想，然而随着回忆逐渐被擦拭出清晰的轮廓，那得到的答案就像是一场痛不欲生的施虐一般扎根在他的脑海。

那天晚上吻他的人是Plan。

那天晚上在酒吧门口见到Ken带走的人也是Plan。

当时和朋友玩的欢畅而疲于应付与Ken这一次偶遇的他，以为绵软地倚靠着Ken的Plan只是利用醉酒攀附Ken上位的艺人。他不觉得快要失去意识的Plan有多么反常，因此只是出于礼数给Ken打了个招呼。

在给Plan连续拨打了好多个电话统统无人接听后，Mean几近疯狂地发动了车子。

他回想起了那双眼睛，Ken带他走的时候，他似乎用尽全身的力气在回头凝望着，那双迷蒙的、懵懂的眼睛，就像要在一片混沌与黑暗中寻找一丝清明。他也回想起想要握紧他衣角又被Ken拉住手腕的那只手，无力地垂落就像被折断了羽翼的小鸟。

其实只要伸出手就可以，他差一点就能留住Plan。

可最后他做了无耻的帮凶。

Plan会记得吗？记得他曾经眼睁睁地将他送往痛苦的悬崖。

十字路口的红绿灯不知疲倦地循环闪烁，三十秒，每一次数字的跳跃都是尖刀在心头的切割。Mean想那个时候映入Plan眼睛里的灯光是不是也像现在这样焦灼得令人绝望，那时的Plan是不是在无声喊着救救我，有没有人能救救我。

他望着倒数的十秒钟，崩溃地在心底里喊着快一点，求求你快一点，我好想见他。

三年前他没能救下Plan。

三年后他也没见到Plan。

命运仿佛在他们之间形成了一个残忍的闭环，他打开Plan家里的门，用的是那天早晨Plan偷偷放进他口袋的钥匙。他的领带还搭在沙发边缘，屋子里一切如常，此刻却因主人的缺失而显得无比空寂。

他不甘心地闯入卧室，储物柜旁那把墨蓝色的雨伞因为斜放的角度“啪嗒”一声落在地板上，随后仿佛在地面延伸出了千万条绳索勾缠着Mean走过去扶起它。崭新的雨伞，似乎只用过一次，而伞柄上的“M”像是席卷的风暴一样在Mean脑海中产生一阵阵轰鸣。

是他的伞。

“初恋啊，下雨天的时候遇到的。他看我没有办法回家，就送了我一把伞。”

Mean无法记起自己当初是怎样将伞送到Plan手里的，他的记忆随着那一场雨水的流逝而消散在时光中，他随手就能做到也容易遗忘的小事，最后成为了Plan三年来所珍视的沉甸甸的收藏。

伞是他的，吻也是他的，什么都是他的。原来这些年充斥在Plan生命里的只有得以用“唯一”来形容的他。

Mean握住伞柄瘫坐在床沿，余光看到Plan床头桌上摆着一瓶安眠药，他在的时候Plan从不让他看到，Plan把他的诱惑把他的柔情毫不掩饰地在他面前燃烧，他烧得那么轰轰烈烈，内核却是他灵魂潜藏的坚韧与隐忍。

Plan是什么呢？Mean说过Plan是崖底的幽谷。如今Mean觉得Plan该是荆棘丛生中冒出了头的花朵，他有着俊朗精致的眉眼，也从未失去少年人特有的英气，他谨慎又充满野性，绽放在刺痛他的利刃上。

Mean看着自己的双手，此刻手背已经被坠落的眼泪灼烧。

嘀嗒。

嘀嗒。

“你怎么来了？”

杂乱的思绪覆盖了脚步声，以至于Mean没有发觉Plan已经停留在卧室门前。西装搭在肩上，打理好的头发也显得有些乱糟糟，Mean握着伞坐在床头无助脆弱的样子映在Plan的瞳仁里。

Mean抬起头看着Plan，看着Plan抿了抿嘴唇，眼神慌张地四处乱飘。“你……有想起什么了吗？”

刚才哪怕对峙时也没体会到的紧张与忐忑此刻缓缓地爬了上来。Plan怕Mean忘记，更怕Mean记起了却毫不在意，于是他低下头盯着地面，握着西装的手也落下来，西装紧跟着与地面互相刮蹭，可是下一秒他陷入了那人宽厚肩膀给予他的怀抱。

那是他拼尽全力想留住的，他曾经一遍又一遍期望再失望最后化为奢望的，他发愣了几秒钟，随后也紧紧环住了Mean的腰。后颈的湿意来自于Mean落下的眼泪，直觉告诉他Mean可能知道了很多的事情，于是他更加紧张，声线发颤地在Mean耳边轻声说：“你有什么想要问我的吗？”

Mean最开始沉默，想过千万句的“对不起”和“我爱你”都在这个时候哑了火，他好像只留下了把Plan揉进身体的力气，Plan内衬的小马甲被他双手抓得皱了。时间再往前滚动一阵停在不久前，Plan跪坐着在他怀里高潮的时候也把他的衬衫抓得皱皱巴巴。然后Plan在他衣角留下了情色的体液，现在他在Plan侧颈落下了纯粹的眼泪。

他们之间的闭环是由Plan创造的，也是由命运创造的，因此Plan就是他跌跌撞撞的宿命，从十七岁时的少年时时代再到二十岁的成人世界，Plan逐渐主宰了他的感情。他真的想不通，想不通自己到底哪里值得Plan不顾一切地揭开旧伤口去作为孤注一掷的筹码。

Plan没有见过这样的Mean，三年前的Mean身上满溢着阳光和温柔，他虽然未曾拥有过却也为此沉沦，这份特质一直一直随他蔓延到如今，即使Mean成长得锐利、锋芒毕露它们也不曾消失过。

这是Plan痴迷于Mean的地方，你有时候觉得他简单好懂，可以透过眼睛看穿他炽烈的心，可有时候他又偏偏难懂，Mean的神秘感来源于他的未曾停滞的成长。他从未停下过自己的脚步，Mean有和煦的笑意也有涌动的野心，他们都在Mean的身体里被包容着，构成了这样一个复杂迷人的个体。

想要留在Mean的身边，用任何方式都可以。因而他可以用梦想为祭，换得一次贴近的期盼，这是支撑他以不痛不痒的姿态坚持三年的理由，也是让他能够平静撕开伤口的寄托。

他想留住Mean。

他要保护Mean。

Mean不可以受伤，一点点也不行，Mean要永远干净鲜亮地活着，为此哪怕有一天他烧成了灰烬，那也甘之如饴。

也许Plan一辈子也法真正的收藏起Mean的全部，所以他无比珍惜现在Mean的眼泪，挺拔的男人如今像个犯了错小孩一样抱住他颤抖身体，连喉头都发出一声声呜咽。Mean在懊恼什么，也许肌肤相亲也有利于心脏的贴近，Plan那根过于敏感的神经似乎能在拥抱中察觉到Mean的情绪。

于是他猜想Mean可能知道了那件事，但他不认为Mean会因此离开他，他想告诉Mean，用嘴唇来说用身体来说。

——我喜欢你，所以我会对你忠诚。

你想要的未来，酒杯里浮沉的气泡、晨日里摆好的吐司牛奶燕麦、晚霞中绽放的花朵以及你得偿所愿的抱负与梦想，每一样我都想送给你。

Plan分开了他们之间的距离，仰起头吻了吻咸湿的嘴角。他的目光还是是澄澈的，闪烁着纯真的孩子气，他用自己的方式给Mean慰藉，而后又被Mean用力抵上冷硬的墙体亲吻。

嘴唇和身体激烈的相撞，这一切实质上在他们之间已经变得非常熟悉。Plan的脖颈仰起来的线条仍旧漂亮，Mean的眼泪为那一层麦色肌肤添上了咸涩的味道。Mean在完全的亲近和沉溺中感到后怕，他们之间的闭环哪怕产生了任何一点断裂的分支现在他们都不会这样交叠在同一时间同一空间里，他知道坚持有多难，但Plan还是倾其所能，不顾一切朝他跑过来。为了一把伞，为了一个吻，踩着尖锐的荆棘，承受着万箭加身，如果问Plan是不是值得，或许他仍旧会无辜地眨眨眼睛，露出小虎牙笑着告诉别人：“就是喜欢而已，哪有什么值不值得。”他用平和安稳的姿态把肉欲当做载体，但他的爱意却超脱了肉欲存在着。

我能给你什么呢，Plan？

把绵软的身体再度放上床铺的时候Mean这样想。现在的他除了爱仿佛一无所有，但他又觉得自己从未如此富有，Plan仰躺着把自己全部打开，他的身体因情欲而发颤，因信念而美丽，一如三年前的雨天和舞池那段他交付自己的时间节点。

有人送了他一把伞，他又在黑暗中还了那人一个吻。

他们再度紧密结合，胸膛贴着胸膛、心跳贴着心跳。Mean把自己嵌进去，把自己的欲望嵌进去，把自己千万眼的眷恋和汹涌的爱意统统嵌进去，他要对Plan说数不清的“我爱你”，如果这辈子讲不完那就延续到下辈子，延续到天的边际海的尽头，延续到不可控的轮回，再由他来完成他们之间那条艰难的闭环。

是雨水埋下了火种，是雨水延续了火焰，原来Mean第一次遇见Plan的那天，下了雨。

End


End file.
